t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ripple.of.mc
:p ☾Darkshine903☽ 02:26, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Yep! I just am addicted to drawing those two. >W<'☾Darkshine903☽' 02:29, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :D''☾Darkshine903☽' 03:33, October 31, 2015 (UTC)'' Ripple... are you okay? You acted really weird earlier... If there's something going on, you can tell me. We're friends, and I'll always have your back. So if you want to talk about it, I'll be here.. okay? [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 03:38, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Ripple... are you on?? [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 03:50, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Omg that mean so much to me on your front page. ;u;. The eyes are too big. ;n; ''☾Darkshine903☽'' 03:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC)'' Awww... Well, if it makes you feel any better, I know the feeling.. Most of my friends ignore me and be jerks to me, and I want you to know I'll always stick by your side. Friends have left me... Just like everyone does. Because of some things that happened... I have trust issues... My heart is cracked... I even sometimes feel insane.. like I have no feelings.. But, I will always be there for you no matter what. <3 [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|''...]] 04:02, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Eyy, Ripple. Can you get you get Kik? Me and Dapple discussed a few things, and we both think it'd be easier to discuss on Kik than privately when no one is on. No pressure, though. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 15:13, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Mine is .SinisterShadow. I can tell you Dapp's on kik. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 21:56, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello. How long would it be for my requests to be approved.— Minkclaw 17:51, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I placed a few requests in the other clans. May I make those characters now?— Minkclaw 18:15, November 11, 2015 (UTC) well tbh im very active on here— Minkclaw 18:27, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Are all the kits of Eagledawn's taken?— Minkclaw 20:49, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I would like to speak to Dapple about it. It was decided by me, the creator, that this would be how the clan remains. It is not any more special than the other clans, however the differences were put in place to make being in the clan "enviable," which would in turn increase activity. I find it very disrespectful that you decided, without me might I add, to change the rules that I very specifically stated will remain in place as long as the clan remains. It was meant to be a new and unique idea that would add a little bit of diversity. It was meant to be different to create a different experience and a different plot. That is similarly why the external force exists. The rules that were put in place were agreed upon by everyone, including Dapple. I set out all of the rules about the clan on its rule page, and Dapple agreed to everyone one of those rules. Thunderclan was created with the intent to be more "special" than the other clans, and this was agreed upon, as stated many times.Whitestar 23:10, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Wanna do transformice? I'm a physicist now.☾Darkshine903☽' 23:38, November 11, 2015 (UTC)'' Oh OK. Hope your OK.☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:47, November 11, 2015 (UTC)'' ;-; Well I hope you're okay soon. ~Darkshine903 Users are still very much so able to join Thunderclan. In fact, almost everyone on this wiki, aside from Mink, has a character in Thunderclan. Anyway, I would still appreciate having a word with Dapple.Whitestar 01:10, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Why do we have to join with a kit in ThunderClan?— Minkclaw 23:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) That's not fair. White is using the admin power way to much.— Minkclaw 23:39, November 12, 2015 (UTC) It won't count. Ahh so she wants to have the least supporters to make sure she gets what she wants. And no problem Ripple. Even though I am quite angry that my vote will not count, I'm glad I can help out.☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:44, November 12, 2015 (UTC)'' I have a question about the limitation of a character per clan? What's that about? My character Jaystorm got "rejected" because of it. Some of these rules aren't fair to users, especially ThunderClan's rules.— Minkclaw 13:52, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "CELEBRATION TIME C'MON!" ''☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:16, November 14, 2015 (UTC)'' Makes a cat yowl in happiness. ((Fear))☾Darkshine903☽'' 05:15, November 14, 2015 (UTC)'' Hey Ripple, check the Moderator blog but anyways, I made this for you. C: I was bored so I drew a pic of 3 ranks. Cann you make this transparentand crop this or no?☾Darkshine903☽'' 01:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC) '' Awwh, thank you Moth. C: I thought Silentsong was horrible thoughh. <3 ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:31, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Awwh. Do you know how to code my sig to a faded blue thingy? ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:35, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I love my sig, but the blue could stay that blue and slowly fade to a light blue at the end. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:45, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Hmm.. How about now?☾Darkshine903☽'' 01:50, November 15, 2015 (UTC)'' https://join.me/357-045-804 — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:58, November 15, 2015 (UTC) tell dapple to come too — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:58, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Dapple already approved them. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:59, November 15, 2015 (UTC) re ahhhh i'm so sorry! i didn't upload them, i just gave permission to use them, and dapple said ok and flame uploaded them. so that's two specialists? idk fam i'm sorry 23:53, 11/15/2015 On the chat, I wanna plot out the lovey birdies. <3 ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 23:54, November 15, 2015 (UTC) i see. again im v sorry ripple, you can remove them if you'd like 23:58, 11/15/2015 Yes, could you? I still don't have the tools for pixels and transparency.☾Darkshine903☽''' 01:59, November 16, 2015 (UTC)